


Whisper

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Jayadeep is away on some mission I guess, Kidfic, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, Post-Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, agh can't think of good title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 4 - "Whisper"Jacob is a father! Does Ned want to be one too?





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedi_WRECK_tor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedi_WRECK_tor/gifts), [RozUnderPressure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozUnderPressure/gifts).



"Now you've got to keep your voice down, or else he will wake," Evie whispered, gently rocking the cradle.

"Yes, yes, I'm not daft," Ned whispered back at her.

Evie smiled. "Of course not. But you haven't been around babies much, have you?"

The American shrugged. "Not since I was one myself, no."

Evie smiled again, and looked back at her sleeping son. He had a messy curtain of black hair spilling around his head on the pillow, and she was absolutely in love with him. "He's already got Jaya's nose, I can tell."

"He's only a week old; you can't know how his face will turn out," Ned argued, but still softly.

"Have you thought about children, Ned?"

"Actually I thought about it today."

Implied in his tone was something more; she turned sharply to look at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's the reason I'm here this afternoon." Uneasy, Ned adjusted his hands in his pockets. "Jacob already has a child, did you know?"

Evie abruptly stood up. "He _what_?"

"Then you didn't know. I figured," Ned said with a small roll of his eyes. "Told me just this morning. A daughter, he says."

Evie had to fight very hard to keep composed. She glanced back at the crib a moment. Vivek was peacefully asleep still, so she took Ned's shoulder and led him over across the room to continue the conversation. "He has a daughter? By whom?"

"Some girl who works a bar down in Southwark," Ned said, eyes rolling again, more vigorously this time.

Evie brushed hair out of her face and sat down in her rocking chair. "That bloody toss-pot brother of mine, can't even be decently faithful to you. Has he tried to apologize?"

Ned took a seat on the edge of Evie's bed. "No, and he doesn't need to, Evie. He says it happened almost three years ago. Before he and I ever... were involved with each other."

Evie exhaled. "All right, if that's true. But why is this the first I'm hearing of his daughter?!"

Ned put a hand out to gesture for calm. "Apparently, Jacob never heard of his daughter either, not until this morning. I suppose the barmaid was taking care of the kid herself, but some friends of hers came today to Jacob saying she, well, 'met with a spot of really terrible illness' is how Jacob relayed it to me."

"Goodness." Evie put her hand to her mouth. "So the girl is orphaned now."

"Orphaned except for Jacob," Ned said with a nod. "He's gone to meet her now, and bring her back to-" he snorted a laugh- "Back to the damn _train_ , since the big galoot still lives there. Wish _I_ could've been raised living on a train."

Evie laughed softly too, but with a hint of concern in it. "I'm not sure a train is the proper environment for a baby."

"She's no longer a baby, it sounded like. Around two years old."

"Still, a train, really?" Evie retorted. "Especially a train full of Assassins and whatnot? You'd best have Jacob keep the girl at your house."

"Well, my house isn't much. But it does get attacked by Blighters nearly never, which is a point in its favor against the train."

Evie cracked another smile. "And I feel Jacob will need your assistance with childrearing."

Letting out a small groan, Ned laid back on the bed. "I'm no nanny, Evie, I'm a thief."

"The brightest thief I've come across," she answered back with no delay. "Jacob will need help from _someone_ , and who else but the man that he loves like a wife?"

"Ugh, if you'd kindly not say it that way," Ned requested, rolling onto his side. In this position, his gaze fell across the baby in his crib, stirring fretfully. "God, he's waking up," Ned said.

Evie went over and picked up Vivek in his red-striped blanket. "Ohh, I'm sorry, little one. We got so involved in this news that we forgot to whisper." She held him close and rocked, humming.

Ned got up and rubbed his neck. "I suppose you are right, Evie," he said. "I do enough other things in life that are uncommon; why shouldn't I add one more and try being a child's second father, huh?" He laughed again. "And you know, Jacob and I together might just manage to be decent at it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I nearly forgot to mention that this is partly inspired by [this tumblr post](https://rozunderpressure.tumblr.com/post/139025772745/is-it-me-or-should-wye-be-more-popular-than-it-is) c:


End file.
